Dusk (Peppy and Dusk!)
Summary He was born in an abandoned Science Laboratory inside a container from his mother who was lying in there dead. He was adopted by his mother when she heard him screaming inside the lab! After she found him she took a picture of him next to his mother (a picture that she hides away from Dusk because she is worried it would horrify him.) to help her remember the day, she picked him up, took him to the clan and then raised him as her child. He lives in a forest about 500 metres away from Peppy's house in the Runson Forest in a little tribe area with his parents nearby about 25 other zeetras nearby, a lot of them are children and teenagers. Dusk never really talks to anybody that often because he doesn't get along with everybody else and he is normally fine with being alone. He is normally quite selfish because he hates most of the people he knows although he isn't truly selfish because even though he doesn't openly admit it, he doesn't want to kill off all the humans. He is pissed off a lot of the time because he is being forced to do something he doesn't want to do. Being trained his whole life because the zeetra government (just like with all zeetra children) is trying to turn him into a fighter when he is older and indoctrinate him into a human murderer. The only time he finds happiness is when he is alone in the woods all by himself. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-A Name: Dusk Gender: Male Age: Unknown (Should be around Peppy's age.) Classification: Zeetra Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, enhanced hearing and sense of smell, sharp claws and fangs, limited shapeshifting (Can shapeshift certain body parts slightly in order to change between being a quadruped or bipedal being or vice-versa whenever he feels like it.), Gun wielder Powers and Abilities via guns: shoot gun bullets, Durability Negation via Transmutation (Turns his opponents into a stick by targeting them with a bullet. He can turn them back to normal whenever he wants to.), Forcefield Creation (Fire a certain bullet towards the ground in the spot he is currently standing surrounding himself with a Forcefield), Fire Manipulation (Fire heat energy powered bullets causing shockwaves when hitting target.), Gravity Manipulation (Creates an explosion causing things inside it to float in the air for 10 seconds giving Dusk a chance to attack them.), Powers and Abilities via Orange Cotton Choker: '''Resistance to Time Manipulation (Resisted against Peppy's time freezing hax with her Orange Cotton Choker that she gave to Dusk as a gift.) [http://fcoc-vs-battles.wikia.com/wiki/Attack_Potency '''Attack Potency:] Mountain Level (His mother Cloudclaw said that he is "Nearly! But not quite!" as tough as her who had a fight against the leader of Beacon Clan that demolished their entire territory that was once confirmed to be a mountain being the reason why it's called "Beacon" Clan. She even told him that there used to be one mountain nearby but now it's gone. Human soldiers had to use war gear wielding the energy of about 600 million megawatts to fight back against the Zeetras.) Durability: Mountain Level Range: Standard Melee Range via Dagger. | 100 metres via pistols Standard Equipment: Two pistols and a Orange Cotton Choker given by Peppy as a gift Intelligence: Above Average | Extraordinary Genius (Has been able to out smart Peppy on some occasions. Well experienced gun user. The different effects his bullets can use and the ones he will use next are unpredictable being apart of his sly, mischievous and unpredictable personality. Speed: Speed of Light (Scaled from Peppy.) with Superhuman walking speed '''(Zeetras run at 40MPH at full speed.) '''Weakness: After firing 50 bullets, he needs a few seconds to reload them. Although he uses his fangs and claws to fight whenever he is in close combat. Category:Animals Category:Animal Category:Tier 7 Category:Gun Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Transmutation Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Fire Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Male Characters